Formation of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows
Shade walks down the hallways with Chaos and Giovanni by his side, then he sees a black mage near the entrance of the throne room) Validar: Ah my emperor nice to see you again (Validar bows to Shade) Shade: Validar, it's been a while how goes things in vestroia? Validar: It's going very well my lord, anyway the Rainbow Disaster Shadows is behind waiting for your arrival Shade: Indeed, I shouldn't keep them waiting (Shade opens the doors to his throne room) Shade was seen with Giovanni and Chaos by his side as they gathered the greatest villains from all 3 worlds, in his throne room. Shade: Welcome everyone, I thank you all for coming, together, we shall defeat the Guardians of Space and Time! From the Pokémon side, we have these villains: Damian, Dario, the 3 Punks, Koji, the 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers, Sheridan, Dr. Yung, King of Pokélantis, Head Engineer, Burgundy, Shamus, Flower Garden Troupe, Princess Allie, Viren, Mr. Electric, and Mad Magmar From the Yu-Gi-Oh! side, we have these villains: The Big 5, Seeker, Arkana, Strings, Lumis, Umbra, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Gozaburo Kaiba, Ms. Chono, Ghost Kaiba, Gozaburo’s right-hand man, Mike, Nightshroud, Sayer, Fake Jack Atlas, Team Catastrophe, Fender, Fearsome 4 of Dark Dueling World, Don Thousand, Jean-Michel Roget, The Doktor, Kitamura, and Ridley From the Sailor Moon side, we have these villains: Queen Beryl, the Heart Snatchers, Zirconia, and all the monsters the Sailor Guardians defeated Shade: Soon The D will return with Sanders, also I have Mr. Armstrong coming. (The Inquisitor's takes their seats with Dr. Darkstar and Burgundy who was now wearing an inquisitor uniform) The D enters the throne room with Sanders) The D: My Lord, I returned with Sanders just as you requested. Shade: Well done D, you’ve proven yourself useful. Sanders: I’m here to see what The D says is true, about these Grunts being vicious and every word for it, I hope they’re all demonic and heartless, plus no chance of rebellion or insubordination, making them far better soldiers than the students I trained before! Shade: I assure you, they’re everything you just said. Sanders: They better be, because I’m not training those who aren’t any of that, also I joined to take my revenge on the Battle Beast for betraying me, and when I’m done with him, I’ll deal with Yuya! ???: NO, YUYA SAKAKI IS MINE, NOBODY TOUCHES HIM BUT ME!!! (Sanders turns and sees his old colleague The Doktor with a serious look on his face) Sanders: Hey Doktor, long time no see. The Doktor: You’re looking well these days, Sergeant Sanders. Sanders: You can call me Colonel Sanders now. The Doktor: I’ll stick with sergeant! Also I’m serious on what I said, Yuya is mine, nobody touches him but me! Sanders: What did he do? The Doktor: HE DESTROYED MY LAB AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES!!! Sanders: Well you did brainwash the 4 Girls he and his comrades came to rescue, not to mention you did turn them against them. The Doktor: Not this time, this time, I’ll deal with him myself, make him suffer way more than I did before! Gozaburo: The Doktor was crazy when I found him. Sanders: You look like a terrorist. Gozaburo: I am a terrorist! Sanders: You should've been ruler at Duel Academy (ARC-V). Gozaburo: I wouldn't allow students to be duelists, and I wouldn't allow it to be a duel school! Sanders: You're worse than the Professor! Shade: Doktor, have you finished brainwashing the original Guardians of Space and Time? The Doktor: I have my lord, there was an infinite number of kids, teens, adults, middle-aged, and elderly people each, all male and female each. Shade: Very good, soon Lyle will return with Mr. Armstrong, in the meantime, General, give Sanders a bath, and a new uniform! Dark Class General: Yes sir! (The Dark Class General escorted Sanders out of the throne room to give him a bath and a new uniform) The D: It wasn’t easy recruiting him my lord, I had to duel him to get him to join us. Shade: I don’t blame you, all of his old students, including his former Battle Beast did betray him. (The D left the throne room as Roget went towards Sayer) Sayer: What do you want Roget!? Roget: I heard you use a Psychic type deck, so I decided to give you these. (Roget gave him 2 new cards, 1 of the them being Polymerization and the other being a Fusion Monster) Sayer: You’re giving these to me? Roget: Consider it a gift. Yami Marik: Well who needs cards from him, because the darkness is here to stay! (Yami Marik laughed evilly) Yami Bakura: Laugh it up while you can, without your Egyptian God, you’re nothing! Yami Marik: I don’t need an Egyptian God, even without one, I’m still powerful enough. Seeker: I’m powerful with Exodia in my deck. Arkana: Sorry Seeker, you’re not getting any Exodia cards, the last 3 copies of the 5 pieces of Exodia cards you had were all counterfeit! Seeker: Hey you don’t decide what cards I get! Yami Marik: No Seeker, Arkana is right, you’re not getting any Exodia cards, so instead, you’ll be getting this Evil Star Deck! (Yami Marik gave Seeker his new deck, and Seeker took it) Seeker: It won’t be the same for me not using Exodia. Yami Marik: This is your 2nd chance, when you had those counterfeit copies, you were the weakest member of the Rare Hunters, so this Deck is to make sure you don’t fail me again! Seeker: Yes Master! Yami Marik: As for you Strings, I got you a new deck, you’ll have this Barian’s deck. (Yami Marik gave Strings his new deck, as he took it) Strings: ... Yami Marik: Oh that’s right, you don’t talk, or you wouldn’t be known as the quiet one, but not to worry my friend, I‘ll ask Shade to see if he has a device that’ll talk for you. Shade: There’s no need, I’m having some Grunts work on that right now. (We see Mr. Heartland and Don Thousand having their own conversation) Don Thousand: I’m giving you another chance to redeem yourself Mr. Heartland. Mr. Heartland: I promise, my gang and I won’t fail. Don Thousand: You better not, because if you fail me again, you’ll suffer way worse than when I incinerated you after you lost to Yuma Tsukumo! Mr. Heartland (scared): Yes sir! You’ll always be my boss! Don Thousand: Glad to know you know who your master is. Death Battler: I hope to take my revenge on Zack Kendo for throwing me off the rooftop, then I’ll crush Faust for kidnapping me, then I’ll avenge myself on that humiliating loss against Ghost Gal, and I’ll deal with Playmaker, he’s no longer my hero, he didn’t even save me from being thrown off the rooftop! Burgunbuster: I know that feeling, after I was expelled from the Pokémon connoisseur association, my hate was so strong, Burgundy is dead, I am Burgunbuster. Shade: Patience you 2, you’ll get your chance at revenge soon enough, I plan to have 1 more inquisitor, Aura Sentia. 6th Brother: Oh joy another woman to outrank the males iuqnistours Primus: Was that sarcasm in your voice 6th Brother? 6th Brother: N-no sir, I was observing how many Inquisitors in Shade's ranks Primus Primus: Glad to know Shade: Just so you know, Aura is a little girl. (Then a red and Black Brigade Droid enters the scene it was Laser) Shade: Ah Laser glad to see you join us Laser: Nice to join forces with you Shade, I turned Mars and Ashley into cyborgs. (Both Mars and Ashley enter the throne room) Mars and Ashley (bows): Master, we await your orders. Shade: By the way Laser what is the staus on your Shadow Droid Factory? Laser: The shadow Droid factory is modified to the Rainbow Disaster Shadows’ specifications. But production requires exceeds projections Shade: Do not fear, I have ordered Purge Troopers and Pokémon hunters to use some of the old members of the original members of the Guardians of Space and Time to fulfil your wishes. Laser: How will the original Guardians of Space and Time help me? Shade: The Doktor has them all brainwashed. Laser: Excellent to hear, maybe I can also some brigade droids to further my goals Shade: You shall Laser, you shall gather around fellow villains! (The villains stopped talking as they all looked at Shade, Giovanni and Chaos) Queen Beryl: So when do we defeat our enemies? I must make Sailor Moon suffer for taking Endymion away from me! Chaos: Remain calm Beryl, your time will come, the emperor has something special to tell you all Queen Beryl: I hope I get new warriors. Chaos: Oh right, you no longer have use for Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. Queen Beryl: Those 4 mean nothing to me anymore! I have you my great Chaos, who used to be Queen Matalia. Chaos: No, Queen Matalia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, and Queen Nehilenia were my reincarnations, they don’t exist, they were me. Queen Beryl (bows): My apologies Chaos Chaos: You will refer me as Lady Chaos Wiseman: Some queen you are Beryl hahaha! (Queen Beryl then whacked Wiseman with her staff to silence him) Mimete: hmph! reckless Skeleton, right ladies? Shade: Anyway now let's begin as you know, all of your enemies are asleep, some of you have reasons coming here to be apart of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows, revenge, to test your skill, and fulfil your destiny as they sleep, it's our turn to play, we’ll have a small tournament of each of your methods, Duel Monsters and Pokémon and yes, I will even allow you to battle (Mimete glares at the 6th Brother who had a picture of Professor Tomoe’s daughter Hotaru) Shade: Now for the 1st event, Competing in this battle is a trainer who was banned from being a trainer and had his Pokémon license taken away and had his Pokémon confiscated, plus the original trainer of Ash Ketchum’s Charizard, I give you Damian! (All of Damian’s cronies cheer for their leader.) Damian: Yeah that's right so who am I brawling!? Shade: And his opponent is a boy who was the original trainer of Ash Ketchum’s Emboar, also a trainer who was banned from every Pokémon Battle Club, Shamus! Shamus: Hmph! this old coot will be easy Damian: Hey watch your mouth! Burgunbuster: Wait! You were the original trainer of Ash’s Emboar? Shamus: That’s none of your business! (Shade walks over to the two of them) Shade: Now gentlemen I want this to be a clean no violence or bloodshed is that clear? (They nod to Shade) Shade: Let the match begin!!